


Stars

by Desolace



Category: The Maze Runner (2014)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Gen, Spoilers - Maze Runner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-15
Updated: 2014-11-15
Packaged: 2018-02-25 11:42:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2620463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Desolace/pseuds/Desolace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a short drabble about Thomas, who has a sudden realization while lying in the Scorch... (no spoilers for Scorch Trials!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stars

They had often watche the sky in the maze. The thousand gleaming dots had fascinated them, as they had fascinated human beings since the dawn of mankind. The Gladers had created their own legends and myths about the constellations, mixed from all the different stories each of them knew. Sitting by the fire, staring to the jet black darkness stretching forever, the boys had always felt connected, insignificant, important...  
They had always watched the stars, jealous of their freedom, frightened by their loneliness. And in those nights, they were all awake, just sitting around the fire, huddled together, always staying in touch with someone else.

Thomas lay in the sand of the Scorch, the howling wind tugged at the cloth draped over his body. The remaining Gladers were right next to him, Minho on his left, Newt to his right. Thomas faced the blonde boy and reached across to touch his hand. Newt returned the gaze and grabbed the other boys hand. "You good?" The dark-haired boy faced the sky again. "The stars... they look different..." Newt nodded slightly. "Seems like our sky... our stars were all fake. All of it. It was all bloody fake." Thomas felt tears filling his eyes, threatening to spill over. Newt grasped his hand tighter and gently stroked over his wrist. "'s okay. We're out." Choking back a sob, the dark haired boy let his tears fall. "But Chuck... and Alby... and all the others... They never got to see the real stars..." he croaked. Thomas could hear both boys gasp, then Minho grabbed his other hand.

Together, connected, they lay in the sand, facing the velvet black sky with its embedded jewels, silently mourning all their friends who had lived and died under a fake sky, in the light of fake stars.

**Author's Note:**

> It sounded so much better in my head ;__;


End file.
